


reach out and touch

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Doyoung, Alpha!Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega!Yuta, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta's pregnancy is starting to make him tired but thankfully he has his mates to take care of him.





	

Yuta wakes up to gentle fingers threading through his hair, the touch soothing, comforting. He knows it's Doyoung even before he opens his eyes, the scent giving him away. Just knowing Doyoung is close makes Yuta feel blissfully safe and content. He almost drifts right back to sleep but then Doyoung calls his name.

"Yuta? Are you awake, baby?"

Yuta smiles at the endearment. It took Doyoung time to call him anything like that, but Ten doing that all the time eventually rubbed off on him. Yuta likes hearing it. Well, mostly, he likes the fondness behind the word. It makes him feel cared for. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Well, I'm awake now." He didn't mean to fall asleep but after a warm bath the drowsiness was impossible to beat. He tried reading to stay awake but eventually he gave up. "You came back from work just now?" Doyoung is still wearing his suit and that scent of mint, coffee and cigarettes still clings to him, mixing with the cologne he always uses. Yuta likes that smell but he likes the smell Doyoung has after he showers and slips into comfortable clothes even more. It's more him, it's sweet and familiar.

Doyoung nods. "I was just wondering if you were hungry. I can cook once Ten comes back but if you're hungry now…"

"I'm okay." Yuta frowns. "Sorry, I should have made something but I just… fell asleep."

Doyoung reaches to touch his face, rubs his thumb over his cheekbone. "It's okay, baby. You must be tired."

"It's not okay. Ever since I went on a leave I'm at home all day and you two are working so-"

"Don't be silly." Doyoung smiles. "You know I like cooking. And no offense but I don't trust your skills that much."

Yuta glares at him. "I _am_ offended. It's not like your food is always perfect. And I'm getting better!"

"You are." Doyoung sighs. "But better still isn't good…"

"I hate you," Yuta mutters. Doyoung just grins and leans down to press a kiss to his temple. It's embarrassing how well it works; Yuta really can't keep frowning any longer.

"I love you too," Doyoung whispers sweetly. It sounds just a tiny bit teasing but it's Doyoung. Yuta knows it's easier for him to say it in moments like this than when it's supposed to be completely serious. He smiles and then he sighs contently when Doyoung moved to kiss his lips instead. It feels good. They kissed briefly this morning but Yuta still missed it. There's nothing better than feeling the closeness of his alpha, his mate.

He feels Doyoung's hand slide under his sweater and rub his belly as they exchange lazy, deep kisses. The caress makes him feel warm all over. It's not Doyoung’s pup that's growing in him but Doyoung loves it all the same. Still, Yuta can't wait until he can have Doyoung's baby too. It's not that he feels like he owes it to him, Doyoung would never make him feel that way. But he wants to do it for him, and for himself, too. He wants to have Doyoung's pups and see that proud look on his face, the look Ten has when he touches and kisses Yuta's stomach.

"You're mine," Doyoung whispers against his lips when they break the kiss, looking down at him, the gaze dark, intense. "All mine."

Yuta shivers, wrapping his arms around Doyoung's neck, pulling him closer against him. He loves hearing it, loves feeling owned and protected. He knows in big part it's his omega instincts but the warmth pooling his chest is pure happiness.

"All yours," he whispers and lets Doyoung kiss him again, deeply, possessively. "And Ten's," he adds, a little breathlessly, a smile stretching his lips. Doyoung just looks at him and for a moment Yuta irrationally worries he's upset. He still remembers how they used to fight over him, their alpha instincts overshadowing the fact that they liked each other too. But then Doyoung smiles.

"Of course. But Ten's not here now so I have you all to myself."

"And vice versa." He gives Doyoung's ear a playful lick. He doesn't expect the gasp he gets in return.

"You're horny," he states with a grin. He can smell it now, and the mere scent makes his skin tingle in excitement. It's been a few days. Ten's been awake for two weeks and during that time, Doyoung's fucked Yuta only once. Ten tends to be more open about his needs. Doyoung is very considerate, maybe a bit too much for Yuta's liking. Sure, Yuta is tired but it doesn't mean he doesn't want to have sex.

"What?" Doyoung blushes, pulling away. "No, I'm not. It's just-"

Yuta catches his wrist and pulls him back closer. "I can smell it," he gives Doyoung a reassuring smile. "If you want me, I'm all yours, always."

Doyoung shakes his head. "You're tired. I can wait for Ten."

Yuta pouts. "You don't want me anymore?" The question is mostly a joke but a small part of him wants to be reassured. It's not like him to worry about things like that and he knows it's probably the pregnancy making him think irrationally but Doyoung hasn't been initiating anything and Yuta can't help but worry that maybe the sex is not fun for Doyoung.

Yuta’s omega nature pushes him to submit no matter what so he's not good at taking initiative. He doesn't like it, he wants to be told what to do. All he wants is to please his alpha. It only got worse once he got pregnant because he can't exert himself much. Anything kinkier is out of the question. Maybe the sex really is too boring. Or maybe Doyoung doesn't find his body appealing right now. Yuta wouldn't blame him. He hasn't gained much weight and he takes care of himself as well as always and it's only his fifth month so his belly isn't that big yet. It's started growing already, though, and he himself doesn't find a baby bump especially hot, either.

Doyoung just snorts at that. Yuta tries to keep smiling but something in his expression must have betrayed him because Doyoung's eyes grow round.

"Wait, you didn't mean that, did you? How can you even think that?" He flushes, looking away. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

Yuta's mood instantly lifts; he feels all giddy again. He reaches for Doyoung's hand and squeezes it, tugging on it until Doyoung meets his eyes again.

"Then take me? Please." Doyoung looks at him, seems to hesitate still. Yuta bites his lip. "I've missed feeling you inside me," he whispers. "Please?"

He's gotten good at it, asking for it. Ten likes hearing it and he's a terrible tease; he's trained Yuta well in that department. It works on Doyoung too. The next moment he's pinning Yuta to the bed, kissing him hard. Yuta can feel it all too clearly, the scent and warmth of his arousal. He reacts to it instantly, his body turns warmer and he can feel himself start getting slick. He moans softly into the kiss; he's missed this more than he thought.

Doyoung is very gentle with him. He undresses him carefully, pressing soft kisses to each patch of newly revealed skin. Yuta misses the rougher treatment a bit, the marks and the bruises his mates would leave on his skin, but he knows it's not the right time for this. It's been a while so he's more sensitive now, anyway, and when Doyoung softly grazes his teeth against his collarbone and licks down his chest, the sensation is enough to make him whine. Then Doyoung licks at his nipple and Yuta gasps at the sharp spark of pleasure. It feels so good he arches off the bed and Doyoung chuckles and sucks at the small bud, making Yuta tremble in bliss.

"You're so needy," Doyoung whispers, half in wonder half teasing. Yuta doesn't have time to form a reply because Doyoung moves to the other nipple, giving it similar treatment.

Yuta thought Doyoung was being careful but he isn't sure he's not simply teasing when, a moment later, he has Yuta close to tears from all the sensations but he's still nowhere near fucking him. Yuta can feel how wet he is now, the slickness running down his thighs, and he wants to feel Doyoung's cock inside him so bad.

"Doyoungie, please," he pleads. "I need you."

Doyoung cups his face and smiles at him. It's sweet and loving and it makes Yuta's heart ache. "You're so pretty when you beg for it."

Yuta feels himself flush all over. Dirty talk is usually Ten's forte so hearing it from Doyoung takes him by surprise but he loves it all the same. "Please," he says again. Doyoung leans down to peck his lips.

"Spread your legs."

Yuta does as told and he can sense Doyoung's eyes rake over his body. And then, finally, Doyoung is touching him. He spreads his legs a little further and then Yuta feels his fingers press against his opening.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet."

Yuta can't help but moan as Doyoung slides in two fingers and starts stretching him. He's already relaxed and it feels so good to have something inside him, but he wants more. He bucks his hips, trying to get Doyoung's fingers deeper inside.

The sound of the front door lock opening startles them both. They glance at each other and Doyoung smiles. "It's Ten."

Yuta doesn't get to respond as Doyoung starts fucking him with his fingers again; he throws his head back on the pillow with a gasp. Doyoung purposely rubs his fingers against his prostate and it's embarrassing but Yuta is already close to coming, just like that.

"Having fun without me?" Yuta opens his eyes and sees Ten walk into the room with a smile on his face. Yuta's heart clenches; he's missed Ten so much and it hits him with full force now, even through the haze of pleasure.

"Come here and join us," Doyoung replies. He finally stops teasing Yuta; he pulls his fingers out and wipes them quickly against the sheets and then he reaches to grab Ten's arm and pull him towards the bed. The next moment they're kissing, and Yuta watches them, holding his breath. He's seen it many times but he still finds himself mesmerized; they're so hot, he can't believe he got so lucky.

He sees the candid smile Ten gives Doyoung as they pull away, his eyes warm. And then his attention shifts to Yuta.

"How's my baby?" he asks, tilting his head.

Yuta instinctively puts his hand over his stomach. "Good. It's perfectly healthy."

"That's good to know." Ten leans over him and brushes his hair out of his face, smiling at him warmly, much like Doyoung did before. "But I meant this baby," he adds, leaning down to rub his nose against Yuta's. Ten loves doing that, eskimo kisses. Yuta got so used to it he misses it when Ten is not around.

Yuta huffs. "If anyone between us is a baby, it's you."

Ten grins. "Hush," he says and presses his lips to Yuta’s, shushing him successfully with that. The kiss is sweet at first but Ten soon deepens it, pushing his tongue into Yuta's mouth. Yuta sighs and closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the kiss. He's still aroused and this isn't helping. He's missed Ten and he wants him. He wants the both of them.

"Do you want to fuck him?" he hears Doyoung ask. "Or…"

Ten breaks the kiss and runs his thumb along Yuta's bottom lip, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Can you suck me off?"

Yuta shivers. He wants to, he's missed it, the weight of Ten's cock on his tongue, the sweet praises Ten showers him with when Yuta does well.

"Please."

Ten shifts on the bed to sit next to him, and then Doyoung settles between his legs and starts fingering him again, and Yuta's mind turns blank. It feels so good, his body tenses every time Doyoung slides his fingers in, his hole clenching around the digits. He whines, ready to beg for Doyoung to fuck him properly, but then Ten presses the head of his cock against his lips, smearing the precome over them.

"Open up, baby."

Yuta parts his lips for his cock easily, letting Ten sink into his mouth with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck, feels so good," Ten sighs, tugging at Yuta's hair, making him take it deeper. He doesn't mind, though; he likes it, the musky, salty taste, the thickness filling his mouth completely, until he's tearing up, trying to breathe around it. A moan escapes him when he feels Doyoung finally align his cock with his opening before pushing inside.

He loves it, the sensation of being stretched, filled. Like most alphas, Doyoung is rather big and Yuta loves feeling every inch of it as Doyoung slowly slides into him.

Yuta moans around the cock in his mouth when Doyoung bottoms out inside him. He feels so full and it's so, so good. Then Doyoung starts moving and it gets even better.

"You love it, don't you?" Ten says, voice sweet as he pets Yuta's hair. He pushes his cock deeper into Yuta's mouth, almost making him choke. Yuta tries his best to relax his throat, to let Ten slide in and out as he pleases. "Having two dicks inside you. You take it so well, such a good little slut."

He moans, both at the words and at Doyoung thrusting harder into him, his cock constantly brushing against his prostate. It's so good but the feeling of being taken, used, is even better. He tries his best to suck on Ten's dick even with the fast paced thrusts, saliva dripping down his chin.

"God," Doyoung groans, “you look so hot."

Yuta can't help the small whines escaping him at the sensations; he feels his body tense, his legs quiver. It hasn't been long but he's so close already. Ten must sense it because he gives Yuta's hair a light tug.

"Don't come until I tell you to, okay, darling?"

Yuta nods, eager to follow orders. They can't do anything kinkier now but this is good too, it makes him feel secure and owned, and he likes it more than anything.

Doyoung feels so good inside him, hard and pulsing, filling him over and over, but Yuta tries to focus on sucking on Ten's dick, making him feel good. He can tell Ten is close and he hums around the hard length, feeling it throb against his tongue. Then Ten comes with a deep moan and Yuta struggles to swallow it all as the come fills his mouth, drips down his chin. There's nothing better than tasting his alpha's come, knowing he made him feel good.

Doyoung is close too, Yuta can tell by the stuttered movements of his hips. Soon he's coming as well, fingers digging into Yuta's thighs and Yuta moans. He can feel it, the warm wetness coating his walls. He whimpers, his vision turning blurry as Doyoung rides out his orgasm in sharp, quick thrusts. He's barely able to stop himself from coming too, the pressure in his abdomen too intense, waves of pleasure washing over him each time Doyoung hits his prostate. He wonders if Doyoung is going to knot him but he doesn't, pulling out in time. Yuta trembles at the empty feeling. He can't wait to be able to let Doyoung breed him, fill him with his pups. He wants it as much as he wanted Ten's.

"Good boy," Ten coos, wiping Yuta's tears away from his hot cheeks. "You want to come, don't you?"

"Please," he whines, shaking as Ten wraps his arms around him and pulls him up, letting him rest his back against Ten's chest.

"Touch yourself, okay?" Ten whispers into his ear.

 Yuta is quick to oblige. As he wraps his hand around his cock, he feels Ten’s teeth graze against the mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The mark Doyoung has left there recently is still clear but Ten’s must have faded a little during the time he was away. Yuta is expecting it so he’s not surprised when Ten’s teeth sink into his skin. It hurts and the sensation sends shivers down his spine, not at all unpleasant. He gasps, and starts pumping his cock; it only takes him two or three strokes to come, spilling over his hand. Ten wraps his arms tighter around him, holding him close as he licks at the mark soothingly. Yuta realizes he’s shaking, the orgasm and being marked are both intense sensations. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breath. It helps that he feels warm and safe, having both his alphas close to him.

 “You did so well,” Ten whispers to him. “You’re so good, my beautiful baby.”

 “Are you okay?” Doyoung asks, touching his face. Yuta nods, smiling. He’s perfectly fine. “Do you want some water?”

 “Yeah,” Yuta rasps out, opening his eyes to see Doyoung smile at him. He’s then handed a bottle of water and he drinks some, barely even noting when Ten starts cleaning him up with wet wipes. He feels drowsy again, he’d like nothing more than just go to sleep. Well, maybe it’d be nice to eat something first.

 Ten pulls him into an embrace again and Yuta sighs, resting his head against Ten’s shoulder. It feels so nice to be surrounded by his scent and warmth. He’s really missed it.

 “Well, then I’ll leave you two alone for now,” Doyoung says, reaching for his clothes to put them back on. Yuta wants to protest- does Doyoung really still think he’s not always welcome to be with them?- but thankfully, Ten does it for him.

 “What? You don’t have to go anywhere,” his voice is soft as he reaches for Doyoung’s hand. “Stay here.”

 Doyoung snorts but he gives Ten’s hand a squeeze before he lets go. “I would, but someone has to make food, silly. And I’m sure it’s not going to be you.”

 “Oh. Right.” There’s a smile in Ten’s voice. “Now that you mentioned it, I’m hungry.”

 “I figured as much.” Instead of his button up, Doyoung grabs one of Yuta’s hoodies hanging on the back of the desk chair and puts it on. In Yuta’s opinion, Doyoung could walk around wearing nothing at all but it’s nice to see him wear his clothes, too.

 “But after dinner, I want to cuddle,” Ten says. Yuta lets out a hum of approval.

 “I have work to do.” Doyoung looks at them and he’s met with two matching pouts. His face falls; he’s clearly unable to defend himself against such a powerful attack. “Okay, maybe just for a little while…” He sighs and walks up to the bed to give them both short pecks on the lips. “Not long though.”

 “Perfect,” Ten says. Yuta just smiles happily and then wraps his arms around Ten’s waist, cuddling up closer to him. He loves both Doyoung and Ten so much, and he’s so glad they managed to make this work.

 He really thinks he’s too lucky, but he’s not going to complain about it.

 

 


End file.
